


Aomine/Kise Drabble

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise calls Aomine by his first name for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine/Kise Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, kiterieaine for giving me a last minute pairing for my drabble since i hadn’t hit my word count today! (That’s what happens in the middle of the night when you’re the only person that responds on my friends list~) The interactions in this drabble were loosely based on the wonderfully amusing and dorky Aomine/Kise ask blog i follow, ask-kise-and-aominecchi!

“Here you go.”

Kise raised an eyebrow when the bottle was sat in front of him, humming softly as he reached out to pick it up. He'd really only mentioned in passing that he'd wanted it, he hadn't actually expected Aomine to go out and get it for him. But he was glad he had, it still hurt a little bit to walk around. “Hmm, you're acting strange today, Daiki.”

“What? Is there something weird about me getting you water when you ask for it?” Aomine responded, huffing a bit as he dropped down on the couch beside the man, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyebrows furrowed a few moments later, a soft sound escaping him as he looked over at Kise. “Wait a minute. Since when do you call me Daiki?”

“Well, let's see.” Kise put the bottle back down, reaching out to poke Aomine in the middle of his forehead where a line had formed from him furrowing his eyebrows. “Last week, you asked me out on a date, two days ago, you kissed me for the first time and last night we-”

“I know what we did last night!” Aomine interrupted Kise by covering his mouth with his hand, jumping when the other man licked his palm, pulling it back quickly and looking at it with wide eyes. “What's your point?”

“It seems like we're a bit past the stage where we should be addressing each other by our first names.” Kise grinned a little at the look on Aomine's face, just barely stopping himself from licking him again, just to see how he'd react. “And didn't you tell me not to call you Aominecchi... something about the word pervert...”

“Moving on.” Aomine took in a deep breath, shifting so he was sitting facing the blond before continuing speaking. “You really think we should be calling each other by our first names? After all this time...”

“It's not the time passing that caused this change.” Kise replied, sitting back out of his arms range before speaking again. “It's the fact that we had each others dicks in our mouths last night.”

“Shhh!” Aomine couldn't help blushing a little, reaching up to cover his own mouth for a second before pointing at Kise, his eyebrows furrowing again. “I am not going to start calling you Ryouta just because of... of something like that!”

“Then maybe you should call me Ryouta because of where else your dick was last night?”

“God! Just shut up!” Aomine turned away before his flush could deepen anymore, clearly remembering the events of the previous night.

Kise couldn't help being amused by the fact that Aomine was more flustered about it than he was. He'd only seen him like this a couple times before, one of those times being when Kuroko asked him for a fist bump after winning for the first time against him. It was actually really cute and endearing. Still, he couldn't help ribbing him a little. “Why don't you make me?”

“Yeah, maybe I will.” Aomine responded, grinning as he looked back, his flush completely gone by then. “But remember, you asked for this.”

“Ohh, I’ll remember.” Kise murmured just seconds before he was kissed, a soft sigh escaping him when he felt the other man's tongue wriggle into his mouth again. He'd gotten very fond of that feeling and Aomine's taste over the past few days. If he'd been asked if he thought this would happen a couple months before, he would have said no in a heartbeat. But he just hadn't been able to turn him down when he'd asked him out but completely failing to make his favorite meal and pretty much demanding a date. That was as fluffy as Aomine got.

“Ahhh, I guess... I really do like you, Ryouta.”

Well, apparently he was wrong. Kise just smiled contentedly after Aomine spoke, sighing softly as the man slipped down and pressed softly kisses against the side of his neck, adding to the marks already present there. His grumpy, former teammate really did have a sweet side sometimes... and he was glad to be the only one allowed to see it. “I like you too, Daiki.”


End file.
